


More Than Just a Dream

by AwesomeWizard7



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: A little angst, Buildup, F/F, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Lumity, They already graduated, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeWizard7/pseuds/AwesomeWizard7
Summary: After graduating Hexside together, Luz goes back to the human realm leaving Amity behind. In the two years following, Luz only kept in contact with Willow, Gus, and Eda, but Amity did not receive any sort of communication, spurring Amity to become engrossed in her witchcraft. Now as a powerful witch working under Lilith, how will Amity react to a sudden visit from the witch who has never left her mind?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 55
Kudos: 415





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to appease my need for some future Lumity content and I love some angst with tension sprinkled in. Amity is also sort of based off of Lilith's design since she is her apprentice, but also Amity with her hair down is all that I could ever wish for. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

“Also, Lilith requested that I deliver this to you in addition to her letter.” Eda took a sack from outstretched hands and inspected it.

“Wow” Eda’s eyes widened in response while holding up a golden colored potion. “Didn’t know Lilith started to keep tabs on me” she mumbled before glancing back up to expectant amber eyes. “Anyways I appreciate the visit kid, definitely not as much as King did though” Eda chuckled looking down at the sleeping demon that was being catered to by no one other than the prodigy, Amity Blight.

“Don’t mention it” Amity smiled warmly at King who was enjoying his treatment. “I do have to get back to the Emperor’s Coven soon though” she started to stand before she saw a knowing smirk.

“You know I did get a letter from a certain someone” Eda smugly drawled out. Amity stood in confusion before realizing who exactly the older witch was referring to: Luz Noceda.

It had been two years since Amity had seen the last of Luz Noceda. After graduating Hexside together, Luz decided that she couldn’t keep lying to her mom about boarding school and so Eda sent her back to the human realm. The sendoff was bittersweet to all but Amity. Amity only felt bitter that Luz insisted she belonged in the human realm instead of their realm. She felt bitter that everyone seemed to accept it, to accept the fact that Luz Noceda was just a human. To Amity, Luz belonged in the Boiling Isles where she could freely practice magic, because to Amity, Luz had become a true witch.

Willow and Gus tearfully said their goodbyes, but not without promises of letters. Eda then followed along with King, the three embracing in a tight hug where Luz promised she would not only send letters but also visit when she could. Then there was Amity. Luz hesitated to approach, not knowing how the green-haired witch would respond to any physical touch, but Amity quickly threw that notion out the window when she tightly wrapped her arms around Luz, burying her head in her shoulder.

“You know I’ll see you again” Luz chuckled into Amity’s hair. The way that Luz held tightly to her and the breathless laugh told Amity otherwise. As they pulled apart Amity searched brown eyes to see the pensive sadness they held. It felt as if something was missing, but Amity ignored that thought in favor of staring at the person who flipped her life upside down in the best way possible.

Amity gingerly reached out her hand to hold Luz’s as if she was going to cast some sort of everlasting oath. “You promise?”

“Not going to cast any oath on me or anything” Luz tried to joke before noticing the melancholy within amber orbs that pierced into her heart. Luz looked down and squeezed Amity’s hand before slowly relinquishing her grip. Never meeting Amity’s gaze, she responded almost inaudibly, “I promise.”

That promise was made two years ago. In those two years Amity became a full-fledged member of the Emperor’s Coven as Lilith’s prodigy and she quickly made a name for herself with her prowess. She also happened to not receive anything from Luz in those two years. In the first months of getting used to the Boiling Isles without Luz, Amity tried not to let herself get deterred whenever she saw Willow or Gus reading a letter from Luz in her presence, but after five months she lost any sort of hope she had for contact with Luz. So when Eda slyly mentioned that Luz sent her a letter, Amity attempted to not perk up at what the letter might contain.

Running a hand through her loose hair, Amity nonchalantly asked “And what may the contents of that letter contain?” Eda wickedly smiled down at the folded parchment before dangling it between her fingers as if she was taunting Amity.

“Oh you know just the usual checkup” Amity’s eyes narrowed. “Christ kid fine, fine I’ll cut to the chase” Eda placed the paper into her mass of hair before lounging herself down on the couch. “Luz is coming back.”

Amity stilled with her mouth aghast as the phrase repeated itself in her mind.  _ Luz is coming back. _ “Wait” Amity tried to grasp any coherent thought, but failed to, so she croaked out a meager “why?”

Eda eyed the startled witch with feigned disinterest. “Beats me kid but,” Eda sat up to address Amity in a more serious tone. “She told me that she managed to convince her mom that we actually exist” Eda airily laughed “and with that I guess she’s either going to come here with or without her mom’s approval. Either way she has my complete approval!” Eda happily pointed to her own chest with pride. Meanwhile Amity couldn’t believe what she was being told. After two years, Luz Noceda was finally returning to the Boiling Isles. After two years of no contact with Amity.

Amity crossed her arms and looked down as she felt bitterness arise within her. Eda took note of this and pitifully sighed. “Look kid” Amity kept her gaze on the floor of the owl house, intent on not allowing her eyes to betray her true emotions. “I can assure you that Luz does care very much for you and we all know how much of a forgetful dork she is. Just give her a chance to explain herself will you?”

Amity balled her fists and ignored the pleading look Eda sent her. “The Coven needs me” she quietly choked out before turning on her heel and casting a teleportation spell. She looked up to see the familiar arches of the Emperor’s Coven’s headquarters and wiped away unbidden tears before she stode to knock on the steel door in front of her.

“Come in!” A voice from within yelled. Amity smoothed out her flowing dark dress before turning the knob. She stepped in to find Lilith furiously reading from a tall pile of papers on her desk.

“Can you believe the Coven tasked me with reading complaints from citizens? Me? This is childsplay, I just-” Lilith let out a frustrated sigh. Upon glancing to see Amity, Lilith’s eyes softened. “Regardless, how is my sister doing?”

Amity let out a small smile. Near the end of her time at Hexside, Lilith and Eda were able to make amends through some sort of miracle that Lilith refused to go into detail on while Eda would chalk it up to some dramatic end to a family feud. Amity approached the desk and spoke formally while putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Edalyn seems to be as healthy and in good spirits as ever” Amity saw the unspoken question in Lilith’s worried gaze. “The curse hasn’t acted up with the help of the potions, so no need to dwell on that problem.” Amity could tell Lilith was relieved by the news by the way she eased back into her chair.

“Perfect” Lilith placed a levitating page on top of a stack with a flick of a finger before turning her attention to a standing Amity. “Thank you Amity, a witch of your calibre always manages to impress me especially with the production of that potion for Edalyn’s curse” Amity blushed at the praise from Lilith. Lilith gently smiled at her, “I cannot thank you enough my prodigy.” 

Amity, not quite used to being praised, just managed to nod while Lilith made a motion with her hand to sort the papers into a filing cabinet adjacent to her desk. While the spell was taking care of the papers, Lilith turned back to Amity. “Anyways, are there any other updates?” Amity nervously rubbed her arm and could no longer manage to hold Lilith’s gaze, who looked upon this act with curiosity. “Oh come on, Amity take a seat” the seat in front of the desk moved back and Amity glanced to meet welcoming eyes beckoning her to sit. She sighed into the seat, her resolve quickly crumbling. “So” Lilith giddily smiled at Amity, who was fiddling with her hands “what’s the news?”

“Luz” Amity clenched her hands together before meeting Lilith’s curious gaze. Determined to just spit it out, Amity informed, “Luz Noceda is returning to the Boiling Isles.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had this chapter pre-written so here's a quick update, enjoy!

Amity felt relieved upon leaving Lilith’s office shortly after she updated her on Luz’s arrival. Amity was able to circumvent any questions about her true feelings on the matter which made for a tiring conversation on Amity’s part. Lilith ended up allowing Amity to vaguely answer questions for the mental sake of the younger witch and sent her away since the Coven had no new assignments for the day.

Amity shut her eyes and when she opened them she found herself in front of the library. Ever since she graduated Hexside as top student, her powers kept on growing with each passing day she practiced. Amity learnt how to effectively cast a transportation spell during an adventure where Luz was about to be subject to a pit of lava unless they could get out quickly. Amity shook her head of the memory before pushing open one of the grand doors.

Nothing much has changed in the years that have passed. Amity still went every weekend to read to the children and she continued to find solace in her sectioned off hideaway. The only changes were in her physical appearance where she donned a sleek dark dress with an amber gem on her sternum and she wore her teal hair loose around her shoulders. 

As she made her way to the romance section, she waved to Gary at the front desk who responded in kind since Amity went to the library daily. It must have been around closing time since he was cleaning up his station, but Amity, as a daily patron, gained access to the library after closing. She sighed contentedly upon arriving in front of her alcove and her eyes landed on the book titled:  _ The Lone Witch & Secret Room _ . Amity’s gaze lingered on the ironically titled novel before pulling it out of place. 

The book shelf fell away to reveal her secret sanctum that remained relatively untouched throughout the years. Her Azura collection was complete, with the fifth book on display; the one that Luz gave her as a parting gift. Amity sunk into her desk chair as she used magic to close the bookshelf so that she could be alone. With her head in her hands, Amity stared wistfully at the copy of Azura. 

Amity Blight had everything she could have ever seemingly wanted. She knew of this. Knew of how she was an accomplished witch, knew of how lucky she was to have actually made friends along that path, and she knew of how grateful she should be for all that she has. Yet Amity couldn’t shake the feeling of yearning off as she gazed at the cover of Azura with Hecate working together to defeat whatever evil faced them. Amity wanted to have that type of thrill again. She wanted to have what brought the pages to life with Azura and Hecate’s relationship. She wanted…

Amity quickly smacked her head against the desk before she could finish her train of intrusive thoughts. In her opinion it was silly to think that she could have what she truly wanted in any scenario outside of a dream. She glanced up from her conflicted state to see the time that alerted her it was past closing. She knew that Emira and Edric would either call her or break into the library to get her home for dinner. Amity appreciated how they continued to care for her health, even if their ways were unconventional.

Amity flicked a finger to which her diary floated towards her by command. As she was starting to write the emotional turmoil of her afternoon, she heard the sound of the bookshelf opening. She sighed in resignation, knowing that it was Emira and Edric since they were the only two who knew of her secret hideout.

Slowly turning around in her chair, reluctant to not finish her diary entry, Amity began in a faux frustrated tone. “Em and Ed, what’d I tell you guys about-” Amity cut herself off once her eyes landed on who was in front of her. Incredulous golden eyes met tentative hazel orbs. 

The last person Amity expected to see and the only other person to know of Amity’s secret alcove was standing right before her.

“Long time no see?”

Amity couldn’t find it in her heart to allow herself to believe in this dream. She narrowed her eyes, filled with melancholy, as she gazed upon what she’s wanted for years.

Poised anxiously in Amity’s presence, it was no one other than Luz Noceda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a taste of the angst promised inspired by a monologue I recently read online ✧乁(✿ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)و Feedback is always welcome so enjoy the ride of emotions!

The entire room seemed to freeze as Amity zoned in on Luz. Luz the person who she trusted most, Luz the person whose company she missed the most, and Luz the person who may have left Amity but never ceased to escape her mind. 

It was foreign, yet familiar to see Luz in front of Amity in her secret nook. As Luz fiddled with her hands, Amity scrutinized the witch who had previously infiltrated her heart. Luz still kept her hair short above the shoulders and Amity was slightly eased by the familiarity of her outfit of a hoodie and jeans. 

Amity slowly stood to level herself with Luz. She felt the brunette’s eyes follow her actions as if Amity would disappear if given the chance. Amity considered doing just that so she could avoid the inevitable onslaught of emotions, yet she steeled herself in her stance.

Upon standing, Luz’s eyes widened to Amity’s confusion until she realized that Luz was having the same thought process. In the two years they spent apart, Amity knew she got taller but seeing Luz in front of her there was a small height disparity. In any other circumstance Amity knew Luz would make some joke about how she would drink milk to soon be taller than Amity, but it felt as though eons had passed between them. 

“Luz” Amity hesitated, trying and failing to find the words to describe her range of wild emotions. “What are you doing here?” Amity meant to sound reserved, yet it came out like a broken whisper. Luz closed in on herself and couldn’t bring herself to meet Amity’s impassioned gaze.

“I thought that I might find you here so I came” Luz shrugged, effectively shirking the query. This elicited an exasperated sigh from Amity as if she expected Luz to dance around the palpable tension between them.

Undeterred by the lack of an actual answer, Amity stepped towards Luz, her determined expression reflecting her firm resolve. “Luz” the commanding voice caused Luz to meet the witch’s sharp gaze. “You can’t just come back into my life after not talking to me for two years and act like nothing changed Luz. You don’t get to show up and expect everything to be okay” each word made Luz shrink seemingly inwards, yet Luz was held captivated by Amity’s vehement golden gaze. After each enunciation, Amity stepped forward with tears threatening to fall with each gesture she made at Luz. “You don’t just get to come back into my life and think I’ll welcome you back with open arms because” Amity searched Luz’s wistful stare from the close proximity she gained by advancing towards Luz. Luz’s arms were limp by her side as Amity held her hand firm, pointing into Luz’s chest. Luz felt her heart break upon noticing a small tear slipping from pools of amber. “Because you know” Amity’s voice broke into a whisper, “that I still miss you.”

Luz stood seemingly aghast at the confession, as if she convinced herself that Amity couldn’t care less about her absence. Staring into the amber eyes of the witch who rendered her speechless, Luz was made increasingly aware of all the time that has passed, the memories she missed out on, and the missed shared experiences with the people she held dear to her heart. Amity Blight was no stranger to confrontation, yet seeing her bare all her emotions struck a chord within Luz that gave her courage to be vulnerable with the one witch who encaptivated her entire being.

“You’re right” Luz sighed, summoning her courage to face the issue head-on. “I never meant to hurt anyone, Amity I never meant to hurt  _ you _ ” Luz tenderly took Amity’s hand from her chest and held it gently between her own hands. 

“I left for reasons that I should have told you. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to get hurt, but here we are” Luz humorlessly chuckled while lightly tracing circles in the palm of Amity’s hand. “I know there’s no worthy explanation as to why I didn’t do the things that I should have. Heck, I have over fifty unsent letters addressed to you just because” Luz squeezed Amity’s limp hand before gazing back up into her eyes with conviction. “Everytime I search for something to say, some explanation or something to make up for my absence, words always fail me when it comes to you Amity Blight. Nothing that I can say will ever be adequate enough to immediately heal this gash that time has created between us” regret seemed to pool at the end of each statement with Luz desperately grasping at what was left of her resolve. Amity absorbed each claim with baited breath, a few tears slipping from her reserve unbidden.

“I may not be able to gather the pieces I left behind” Luz looked down to softly intertwine their hands together before continuing in a lower morose tone, “but I can sure try. I know you’re done with blindly trusting words, so I’m asking you to please trust actions instead.”

Amity’s been imagining how this reunion would play out for months on end. All scenarios ended with her yelling at Luz and giving her a bitter taste of how it feels to be left alone. Yet Luz managed to throw that approach out of the window with how gently she was treating Amity’s heart which she lay bare in front of Luz. Amity willed herself to maintain eye contact with the intense hopeful sincerity held within two brown eyes that came from a distant world; the same ones that also made up her own world. 

Against her own volition, Amity longingly glanced down at their interlocked hands. It was as if they were pieces of a puzzle becoming whole. Luz was the only person who could hurt the untouchable Amity Blight, but Luz was also the only person who could make her feel safe and warm just by being in the same proximity. They may have grown separately, but nothing changed truly. There was still a familiar sensation in their interlocked hands that Amity couldn’t help but cherish. It brought back timeless memories of reading Azura together in Amity’s hideaway, it brought back the feeling of thrill when they were clutching to each other as they ran away from whatever demon they decided to face, and it was what grounded Amity to her heart. 

Amity squeezed Luz’s hand before reluctantly pulling her own hand back. In an attempt to regain her composure, Amity ran her hair through her fingers before firmly facing Luz. Luz appeared to have taken this action as a rejection and was already wincing in preparation for what may come.

“You promise?” Luz’s eyes snapped open at Amity’s murmur. Inspecting Amity, she saw no sign of malice, only raw vulnerability.

“I- what?” Luz imprudently asked, perplexed at the nature of the question.

Amity huffed at the lack of a response and clasped Luz’s hand again as if she was going to create an everlasting oath in order to gain her attention. “Luz,” Amity started, getting Luz to stay focused. “Do you promise that I can trust you again?”

Luz knew the implications that she has to work to earn Amity’s trust back as she knew it would be challenging; but Luz Noceda wasn’t about to let someone special to her leave her life without a fight. Luz held onto Amity’s hand with conviction to consolidate her belief that she wasn’t just going to be another temporary person in Amity’s life. “I promise” Luz nodded with bravado.

Amity eyed their hands, as if contemplating on whether to create an oath or not. She sighed in resignation before withdrawing her hand. “Okay. I trust you to uphold that promise” Luz dazedly gazed at Amity perturbed before a smile broke out on her face.

“I won’t let you down Amity Blight!” Luz stepped forward as if she was going to hug Amity before she held up her hand.

“Don’t forget that we’re not automatically friends again because of this” Amity pointedly told the excited witch in front of her whose dopey grin managed to grow even more with the statement.

“I mean I didn’t suggest anything of the sort, my  _ acquaintance _ ” Luz gibed with a smug smile. Amity felt her ears lower in annoyance before she turned away, feeling fatigue from her visceral emotions weigh down on her.

“Don’t you have to get back to the Owl House or go talk to your friends?” Amity gestured behind her as she used magic to flick her diary back into the shelf for another night. 

“Oh I already spoke to everyone, just had to save the best for last you know” Amity turned to narrow her eyes in faux irritation at Luz who anxiously scratched at the back of her neck. “Uh- I think Eda needs me back soon! Yeah definitely needs me asap!” Amity allowed a small smile to slip through her facade as she witnessed Luz’s struggle. 

“You dork” Amity mumbled fondly, holding back a giggle. “If you need, I can transport you there” Amity trailed off as she saw Luz quickly pull out a notebook and scribble a glyph on it. Ripping it out, Luz threw it on the floor and tapped it with her foot; immediately a ring formed into a portal with incredible speed. Looking through it, Amity caught a glimpse of the Owl House and glanced questioningly at Luz.

Luz chucked admiringly at the confusion written across Amity’s face. “Had to find a way to make portals anywhere so I could get back here right?” Amity smiled at the reassurance that Luz continued with her magic in the human realm. Portals were no easy feat for any witch which made Amity wonder just how much Luz improved.

“Well I guess we’ll see each other soon?” Luz hesitated as she stepped into the portal, unsure of herself. Amity sent an inviting smile in response to the meek behavior.

“I’ll see you later Luz” Amity’s gaze softened as she saw Luz’s eyes spark with hope. Luz faltered for a second as if she wanted to preserve the moment longer before fully stepping into the portal with a small wave. A warm blinding light encompassed the room and Amity blinked to find the room returned to normal without any portal or Luz. She couldn’t help but perceive an odd feeling of disappointment in the pit of her stomach seeing Luz leave so soon. She quickly shook off the feeling before casting a transportation spell to get back home herself to get some sleep. Amity groaned; not like she would get much sleep anyways considering she had a certain infuriating dork on her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lengthy update since school just ended for me so I hope you all enjoy! As always feedback is appreciated and hope everyone is staying safe and healthy ✧

Strolling through the town’s plaza, Amity couldn’t help but feel jubilant going from shop to shop. The way the sun danced on her skin only served to fuel her excitement for the day. Amity was assigned by the Coven to collect runes for a future mission she would carry out that required meticulous planning from Lilith, who was holed up in her office researching all that Amity needed for this upcoming undertaking.

Amity did not know much of the mission in question, all she knew was that it was to be challenging so the Coven decided to send their best witch out. Originally, Lilith was set to go until she urged that Amity take the opportunity since she insisted that she needed a break from the Coven’s strict workload. Amity had eagerly accepted the offer after being assured that Lilith would take a break from paperwork once Amity went off on the expedition.

As of now, preparations were to be made. Lilith created a list of runes that would aid Amity in achieving the mission’s goal. The goal was to gain access to some sort of elixir that was unknown to anyone in the Boiling Isles hence why they assigned the task to their best. 

Amity sighed, satisfied that she had found all but one of the runes in the marketplace. Not many shops offered runes found from the human realm, so Amity saved the amethyst tune for last. She started to regret that decision after she glanced to see a clock that told her it was well past noon. Amity quickly calmed herself before she grew anxious by remembering that she had time since Lilith requested that she return with all of the runes by nightfall. Tightening the grip on her bag, Amity walked into two more shops without any success before coming across a quant cafe that had become her favorite go to place for a relaxing time. 

Every time she strolled in, a wave of nostalgia hit her. It brought back memories of attempting (and failing) to tutor Luz with the occasional Gus and Willow accompaniment. Amity recalled her shock when they first let her easily into their circle, how easily Willow forgave her. Amity could never hope to understand why their group functioned the way they did, but she was glad for the newfound relationships she gained as a result of reaching out.

A bell rang as she opened the door, alerting the person behind the counter of her presence.

“Oh hey Amity! Nice to see the Coven finally let you see the light of day” Boscha teased from behind the register. Amity snickered, not only did Luz’s group manage to warm a Blight’s heart, but they also managed to get the unattainable Boscha to warm up as well. That combined with a certain fondness for Willow easily made Boscha’s resolve to stay aloof crumble near the end of their time at Hexside. 

“Well, appearances have to be maintained you know, can’t let anyone know I can enjoy myself” Amity joked as she held out a few coins. Their banter usually consisted of lightly mocking the stoic image the Coven projected with talk of the different types of potions Boscha would find around Willow’s lab and the effects of those potions when Boscha secretly drank one. “I’ll have my usual latte, and as always keep the change.”

Boscha smiled in return as she rang up Amity’s order and started to make the drink. As Boscha turned, Amity caught a glimpse of the way her polite smile shifted to something more mischievous. She could practically hear the sneer in Boscha’s voice as she began; “So Amity” Boscha turned to face Amity with a cup in hand, the pompous expression served as a warning to where this conversation was going. “Anything exciting happen as of late? And by that I specifically am referring to yesterday” Boscha drawled out as she held a container of cream. 

Amity could feel herself get lightheaded and remembered to take a breath. She decided to not entertain Boscha’s antics and opted for a curt response. “No nothing exciting happened at all.”

Boscha scrutinized Amity before shrugging. “So I suppose Luz returning from the human realm after -  _ I don’t know _ \- two years isn’t exciting for you at all?”

Amity grit her teeth as she clenched her hands, “not at all.” Boscha only smiled at the answer before sliding her latte over. 

“Well then what a shame” Amity used magic to carry the cup into her hand, quizzically looking at Boscha. “I was going to hang out with Willow, Luz, and Gus after they finished up over there” Boscha gestured to a corner booth where Willow, Luz, and Gus were indeed conversing animatedly.

“Wow Am some things never change” Boscha laughed upon seeing the aghast expression and indignant blush spreading across Amity’s face, effectively shattering her composure.

“Boscha!” Amity reached out to grab Boscha by her collar to which Boscha smugly slapped the offending hand away to Amity’s dismay. “What game are you playing at?” Amity asked in a low voice that Boscha couldn’t take seriously with the pervading blush still present on the normally pale witch’s cheeks. 

“Hey I’m not playing at anything Mittens” Boscha’s grin grew as Amity’s expression sharpened at the nickname. “But I know someone who happens to love games, hey Luz!” Amity’s eyes widened in surprise, snapping her head towards the booth in the corner. 

All three of the table’s occupants glanced over to see a flustered Amity and smirking Boscha. Upon making direct eye contact with Amity, Luz offered a tentative smile with a small wave. “There’s your cue” Boscha nudged Amity towards the table where Gus was frantically waving Amity over. Amity chanced a last withering glare behind her before strolling up to the table as nonchalantly as possible.

“Amity we need your opinion!” Gus animatedly pointed at Amity for emphasis. “Which is cooler: illusion or plant magic?” Amity sighed, knowing this probably sprung from Willow and Gus discussing their apprenticeships out of Hexside to catch Luz on what she missed.

“Well one is tangible magic, while the other is fabricated; both are impressive in their own right” Gus huffed in disappointment at the calculated response while Willow chuckled.

“Why don’t you sit Amity” Willow gestured to the only open seat, next to Luz. “We already caught her up with some of our adventures, but I’m sure there’s more to tell with all your Coven work.” Amity tightened the grip on her bag as she casually took a sip from her cup.

“As much as I’d love to do that” Amity raised the bag in her hand. “I have to find an amethyst rune somewhere before nightfall.”

Luz’s eyes lit up at the mention of the rune. “An amethyst rune? Eda might have one of those” Luz scratched her head while Willow and Amity gazed at her thought process curiously.

“Wow you need an amethyst rune? Must be some awesome mission!” Gus stared expectantly at Amity and smirked. “Happen to need any help?” 

Amity knowingly sighed. After Luz left, the three of them would occasionally undertake new adventures whenever one of them needed aid for one reason or another. Rarely Amity would ask them to help her with any Coven assignments. It was only when the mission required some expertise in the illusion or plant field would the Coven permit Amity to enlist Willow and Gus. Amity couldn’t help but smile at the offer. “As much as I’d love that, the Coven doesn’t seem to want to risk anything with this new task; they are only sending their most powerful witch and nothing more” Willow and Gus shared a concerned glance while Luz seemed as perplexed as ever.

“So does that mean you’re just gathering up things for Eda’s sister?” Luz asked innocently to which Amity groaned.

“Yes, that would normally be the case, but Lilith has been swarmed with work so I decided to take on this assignment as her prodigy” Amity downed her latte to avoid the troubled disapproving gazes of Willow and Gus only to finish and see realization dawn on Luz’s face.

“Oh that’s great Amity!” Luz flinched when Willow and Gus sent remonstrating glowers to her. “I meant to say it’s great that you’re so cool- I mean powerful enough to be some successor or whatever they call it” Luz anxiously scrambled to amend her first mishap while Willow watched in horror and Gus just slowly shook his head in his hands as Luz went on. Amity viewed this whole spectacle with amusement and her giggle managed to cut Luz’s tirade off.

Luz’s anxiety seemed to melt as she spotted crinkled amber eyes with a hand futilely trying to hide a smile. “What I’m trying to say is that we can help you get that rune if you’ll let us” 

Amity was going to tersely reject the offer to avoid her own unsorted feelings towards Luz until she caught sight of a soft glint of hope held within brown eyes. Amity paused before she decided to allow herself this one break. “If you say Eda may have it, then I guess I do need your help in acquiring it” Amity tried to push down a warm feeling that formed in her chest as she saw Luz’s eyes sparkle with excitement.

“Well then what are we waiting for? Eda should be at her stand, follow me!” Luz was on her feet before anyone could object. Gus was right behind her, rambling on about why certain runes could only grow in the human realm and not their own realm. As Amity made move to follow, Willow grabbed her shoulder and lightly squeezed it followed by a comforting smile. Amity knew that Willow wanted to say something about Luz, but Amity wasn’t so sure that she could answer any questions on how she felt about the situation nevertheless the witch in question. Amity nodded and began to walk in tandem with Willow to distract herself behind Luz and Gus. 

Upon passing the front counter and waving to Boscha (Amity chose to bid her farewell in a more crude gesture than a wave), Amity decided to divert the conversation before Willow got the chance to ask her any questions that could prove detrimental to her own mental health. “So how’s Boscha been, other than a pain?”

This elicited an immediate blush from Willow to Amity’s delight. “Amity Blight I’ll have you know that she is not a pain and is wonderful as always.” Amity smiled, not in malice, but in appreciation that Boscha had someone to always defend her. Willow was the only person in the Boiling Isles to have enough patience to deal with anyone’s arrogance, yet that didn’t prevent Amity from being shocked at how Willow managed to tear down Boscha’s defense mechanism of egotism. Seeing Boscha’s soft wave directed towards Willow as Amity held open the door served to remind her of why Boscha seemed so willing to open up in the first place. 

“Anyways” Willow cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses that reflected the warm glow of the afternoon. “I wanted to thank you for giving Luz another chance” Amity quizzically stared at Willow. “She’s been very apprehensive about this return, so I want to thank you for making it enjoyable” as she spoke, Willow nodded towards an energetic Luz and Gus, who seemed to be enjoying their conversation on the human realm. 

Amity couldn’t help but feel her sharp facade soften when she observed Luz’s beaming smile and bright eyes that rivaled the sun. Running a hand through her hair, Amity sighed, “there’s no need to thank me.” She continued wistfully studying, the radiant human in front of her, “I don’t think I could deny her even if I tried.”

Willow’s analyzing gaze lingered on her mint haired companion who seemed lost in her own reverie before facing forward and allowing Amity to get lost in her thoughts without any cumbersome questions. 

“Hey kid! No not you peasant, hey Luz!” The group was met with a very vivid King who ran into Luz’s outstretched arms. 

“How’s business with the shop?” Luz raised King to her face and started cooing at him to which he pushed away from her. Amity slipped a small smile at the familiarity of the situation of Luz treating King more as a pet than demon.

“Things are going terribly!” King was finally able to escape Luz’s grasp. “I mean just look for yourself - Eda’s reading Luz! Reading!” The group collectively glanced to see that Eda was indeed reading from a newspaper. 

Approaching the makeshift setup, Eda noticed the advancing group and she beamed. “Luz you’re never going to believe what I found” Eda turned the newspaper to reveal what she had been ‘reading’ turned out to be comics. “These pictures all have a different story, without any continuation! Man humans are so weird” Eda rolled up the paper before taking into account the group in front of her. “Any reason the gang’s all here?” That seemed to snap Luz to attention.

“Oh! We came here because Amity needs an amethyst runestone” Luz gestured to Amity who stood beside her. Eda held her chin in contemplation as if she memorized the inventory of her collection before rummaging through a miscellaneous pile of human goods. 

Gus watched Eda sort through the items with fascination and sneakily started to play some sort of game with a joystick. “Aha!” Gus quickly threw the game back onto the table. “Knew it was here somewhere” Eda brandished the violet rune for them to see. Amity’s eyes widened upon seeing the last runestone she was searching for. Before Amity got the chance to speak, Eda held up a finger and closely inspected the stone.

“So what’s so important that you need this runestone anyway?” Amity inwardly groaned, knowing that Eda wouldn’t give her the rune easily.

“Well if you must know, I’ve been sent on an assignment to collect a set of runes” Amity lifted her sack for emphasis. “I need to report back before nightfall.” Amity’s concise answer didn’t seem to satisfy Eda who glanced up from the rune, unimpressed.

“Hm what exactly is this assignment, after all it does require this rare enhancing rune” Eda closed her fist around the rune and crossed her arms, leveling herself with a slightly peeved Amity.

Amity pinched the bridge of her nose, willing herself to be patient. “I don’t know much about the mission yet, all I know is that these runes are going to be used to obtain the undiscovered elixir” Amity watched as Eda’s shoulders dropped, sporting an incredulous aghast expression. “Can I please have it, it’s important” Amity held out a hand, holding her stance. Eda hesitated before slowly dropping the rune into the hand in front of her.

“Lily” Eda breathed uncertainly. “She’s going on this mission  _ with _ you right?” Amity stiffened at that as she sealed her bag shut with the set of runes now complete. The physical reaction was all Eda needed to witness to know the answer to that question. “Amity why isn’t Lily going on this mission?” Amity couldn’t bring herself to meet Eda’s desperate gaze, she kept her eyes on the sack.

“Eda what’s going on?” Luz anxiously glanced between Amity and Eda, with the concern palpable among the group of witches. Eda opened her mouth to speak before Amity cut her off.

“Lilith has been swarmed with work from the Coven, so they assigned me this task since I am the only witch powerful enough to take on this responsibility alone” Amity defiantly met Eda’s reluctant gaze, purposefully avoiding Luz’s distressed countenance. Determined amber eyes seemed to plead with the distraught golden orbs facing her. 

Eda ran her hands through her hair, effectively breaking their fixed gaze. “No witch has ever been able to find this elixir and if they did well, it’s still undiscovered for a reason.” Eda shook her head and mumbled, “why does Lily still even bother with it all still?” 

“Because” Amity stepped forward and hesitated before solidifying her resolve. “Because she cares for you Eda. We all know it’s only a matter of time before there’s truly nothing to break the curse, so this is our only option with fast results” Amity caught sight of Eda seemingly curling in on herself, with her arms crossed at her chest. “She proposed the mission to the Coven, but they are reluctant to let the both of us go considering the listless dangers that this mission entails. In order to ensure the safety of the Coven and any other witch, I have accepted the objective  _ alone _ ” Amity faced the group as she enunciated the last part, cementing her will to not endanger any of her friends. 

Amity was met with astonished faces mixed with worry. She quickly softened her features to take on a more melancholic look as she gazed into the distressed stare Luz held. “I can’t bring myself to endanger any of you, especially when we finally reunited after all this time” Amity murmured. Silence enveloped the group as they each dealt with their conflicting emotions. 

Luz took an intake of breath as to speak when Eda addressed Amity. “So when are you leaving?” The query surprised Amity, yet it was welcome as compared to a fruitless argument.

“I’ll probably leave as soon as I can, and since Lilith is due to finish preparations by tonight” Amity paused to calculate her departure. “I’ll leave before noon tomorrow” she conceded nodding. 

Eda let out a comforting smile that Amity didn’t know she needed before she returned a grave nod. “Well you’re stubborn I’ll give you that kid” Eda fondly ruffled the almost leveled with her witch’s mint hair to which she reached up in bewilderment. Eda looked up to survey Luz, Willow, and Gus before regarding them in a commanding tone. “Alright you heard her, everyone wish her luck cuz she’s gonna need sleep for tomorrow; and no buts!” 

“Ha you said butts!” Eda elbowed King who stood triumphantly on the shop table. Amity gave a gracious smile directed at Eda who returned the gesture. 

“I can’t  _ believe _ you’re going on a super fun mission without us!” Gus dropped to his knees and dramatically shielded the setting sun from his eyes, “it’s dangerous to go alone, take this condolence of luck to help you in your journey!” Amity couldn’t help but laugh fondly at the absurdity of Gus’ melodramatic performance. 

Peeking at Willow, Amity could see her struggle with what she wanted to say. “Amity Blight” Willow stepped forward and gazed up at Amity who grimaced, knowing Willow would give her trouble about leaving on a dangerous mission alone. An array of fierce emotions passed across her face before she conceded. “You better come back soon” Amity was stunned to be met with an inviting hug. 

She grinned and returned the embrace. “I’ll do my best” Willow tightened her hold on Amity before she gradually let go. Willow’s gaze served to comfort Amity as she moved to give Luz room to speak.

Amity glanced to find an afflicted Luz, her light brown eyes were filled with unease. “No matter what I say, you’re still going aren't you?” Luz muttered in a way that made Amity’s heart ache. Amity only managed to nod and whisper a confirmation, not trusting her voice to speak what her heart truly wanted.

“I know you don’t need any advice or luck already since you know what you’re doing, but” Luz chuckled warmly. “Don’t do anything I would do.” Amity couldn’t help but giggle with Luz, remembering their past adventures during their time at Hexside with Luz’s rash actions. Not thinking, Amity started to raise her hand as to hold Luz’s, but once she realized the unconscious action she was about to do, she forced it stationary near her torso. She swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat and averted her gaze from the tempting brown orbs that tug at her heartstrings. 

“Don’t worry I won’t” Amity managed to croak out, swiftly bringing her hand to the back of her neck. “Anyways” Amity squeezed her eyes shut as a way to regain her composure. “I should get going now” she noted the sunset while addressing the group, yet caught a glimpse of what may have been some sort of disappointment on Luz’s features. She shook that thought away before it could plague her heart and make this scenario any harder for her than it was proving to be.

“Good luck kiddo, I’m sure Lily will be proud of you no matter what” Amity knew that Eda included a double meaning to her words; that Amity didn’t have to succeed in the mission’s goal. She gave a hesitant smile and gripped the sack tighter.

“Thank you, I wish you all a nice night” Amity curtly waved and turned on her heels as soon as the group started bidding her goodbye. Amity kept her farewell short because she couldn’t trust herself to not let her walls crumble around Luz whose worrisome gaze bore into her heart. Amity knew her resolve couldn’t withstand Luz Noceda’s pleading eyes that always griped at Amity’s feelings. 

Even as Amity was a distance away from the group, she glanced back to see Luz’s face filled with woe. Her eyes seemed to call out to Amity, to which Amity swiftly turned away, clutching a hand above her heart. Amity continued her saunter, albeit more strained, as she made her way back to the Coven.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to switch this chapter up with more of Luz. Feedback is always appreciated and I hope you enjoy this little update!

Luz traced Amity’s retreating figure with a yearning gaze, unspoken pleads to stay mirrored in her eyes. Hope swelled in her chest as Amity glanced back, Luz suppressed the urge to call out to her as she waited for Amity to choose what she would do next. Her hope dimmed as Amity broke eye contact and continued on her way. 

“Wait, so let me get this straight” Luz swallowed a lump that threatened to come out of her throat before turning to see King perched on top of a table. “You all are just going to let her go on some life threatening mission alone?” Luz began to nervously fiddle with her hands, mentally berating herself for not speaking her heart in the moment. Luz wanted nothing more than to insist on going with Amity, but she knew that wouldn’t be probable considering that they still weren’t exactly friends again.

“Listen King, you know Amity; she’s smart. I’d go as far to say she challenges my title as the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles.” Eda shrugged, moving to put away her stash of scattered goods from the human realm. Willow and Gus seemed to be deep in thought, as if they couldn’t refute Eda’s assessment of Amity’s prowess, yet were still hesitant on allowing their friend to put herself in danger.

Luz decided to speak for the group, clasping her hands together for clarity she raised her voice. “King’s right, we can’t just let her go on some mission that even the Coven doesn’t want any other witch to go on!” Luz’s pleading tone fell flat on Eda who pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Look kid, we just got you back here and don’t need anything happening to you on any deadly mission. That’s one risk I’m not willing to take right now.” Eda tapered off, her imploring tone wavering. Eda cleared her throat before starting again. “Besides I trust Amity can handle herself, take this from someone who has recently seen her in action.” 

Luz felt a sting as she was inadvertently confronted with the effects of her absence. It wasn’t easy to completely come to terms with the fact that two whole years managed to worm it’s way into every facet of her life since returning to the Boiling Isles. She always felt the mental distance when catching up with Willow or Gus, or even at the mere sight of Amity. 

It would be an understatement to describe Luz’s reaction to first seeing Amity after all these years as only an internal panic. Upon seeing Amity for the first time in two years, Luz saw firsthand how much time can change a person. Nothing could compare to the rush of emotions she felt ping at her heart as alluring amber eyes pierced her very being in that little space in the library. Everything about Amity’s physical appearance exuded power, so it was no surprise to Luz that Amity herself beheld immense power. What was a surprise was how willing Amity was to have Luz back in her life, even if it wasn’t the same as before, Luz still was bewildered as to why Amity trusted her so easily again. Luz brushed it off as Amity not wishing for unnecessary conflict, yet she couldn’t help but to hope for another reason.

“Eda’s right Luz, we can’t take the risk” Willow snapped Luz out of her reverie. “Especially considering the vast amount of time you spent in the human realm without the type of threats the Boiling Isles offer.” Willow was resolute in her tone with Gus enthusiastically nodding along. 

“Come on guys! I know Amity is powerful, but we still can’t just let her fight alone.” Luz beseeched Willow and Gus, who couldn’t meet her impassioned gaze. “We’re supposed to be a team remember?” 

The statement struck a chord with Willow who gripped her own shoulders in response. “Yeah we are supposed to be a team with Amity, but that didn’t matter before” Willow muttered the later part of her phrase to which Luz questioned the implications.

“Didn’t matter before? We always were a team at Hexside, each one of us would look out for the other and Amity definitely mattered to me.” Luz held her chest for emphasis.

“That was  _ before _ you left Luz! Before you didn’t care to send Amity any sort of correspondence, before she would spend weeks lamenting whether you truly cared for her or not.” Willow fiercely met Luz’s regretful gaze and couldn’t help but to release her pent up criticisms of Luz’s departure. “I sent you letters asking why you never sent her anything and you always ignored the fundamental question. If you actually care about not leaving anyone alone, then tell us this Luz.  _ Why _ did you leave her out of your life for two whole years?”

Willow’s frustration died down as the group became encompassed in a deafening silence. Gus was anxiously tracing circles into his arms as he kept his gaze to the ground as King had halted in his pacing to stare at the commotion. Eda watched with feigned disinterest, yet with caution as she was ready to intercept to help Luz at any given moment. Luz, on the receiving end, felt her heart drop upon receiving the information on the far reaching effects of her absence. Willow’s unwavering gaze made Luz increasingly aware of how she couldn’t avoid the question like any other time.

“I… I did write letters, I just didn’t send them.” Luz managed to admit, not being able to hold Willow’s sharp glare any longer.

Willow sensed the shift in Luz’s character through her hushed pitch and regret pooled into her glance. “You did?” Willow softly asked after some time passed.

“I think it’s because I care too much Willow. I thought that she would be happier and more successful without any sort of distractions  _ like me _ ” Luz’s own words tasted bitter from her tongue. “So I made a choice to not send any of the letters.” Luz admitted, meeting Willow’s pitiful gaze and feeling shame rise within her. “Not that any of the letters were good anyways, it’s impossible to express how much she means to me on just paper. I couldn’t just burden her with letters every time I felt as though I missed her because I never stopped missing her Willow.” Luz reflected upon agonizing nights where she would lie awake full of despair, wondering if she would even be able to simply see Amity again. 

“Luz” Willow stepped forward to which Luz instinctually grimaced in preparation for what she believed she deserved. “You are  _ not _ a burden to anyone.” Opening her eyes. Luz was greeted with arms wrapped around her in a comforting hug. She eagerly returned the gesture and buried her head in Willow’s shoulder. 

“Willow I know I messed up, just please give me a chance to make things right again.” With each passing plea Luz felt as if she was suffocating under the weight of her miscalculations. “I  _ need _ to make things right again.”

After a few minutes filled with the sounds of sniffling, Willow hugged Luz tighter. “Just be safe okay?” Luz snapped her head up in shock and held Willow by the shoulders, who only stood there with a small warm smile.

Luz let out a low chuckle. “I’ve got this far, so it’s safe to say that I’m not planning on vanishing for a long time if ever.” Willow lightly punched Luz’s shoulder as Luz wiped at her eyes. 

“Good because you still have to explain to me what a computer is and why humans like the mining game” Gus jumped in and rounded Willow and Luz into a group hug. 

Luz couldn’t help but to savor this moment with her two closest friends that have been by her side since the very beginning. She felt content with her best friends’ support and she was thankful that they still stood by her side no matter the circumstances. 

“Alright, break it up, this adorable moment is making me sick.” The trio broke their embrace to see Eda with her arms crossed. “No matter what I say you’re still going to go aren’t you?” Luz stepped forward, her stance resolute and nodded. Eda sighed and fondly shook her head. “Well goes to show how well I taught you” she smirked and pulled Luz under her arm into a noogie. “That’s my girl! Going against the odds!” Luz laughed into the unconventional embrace. “Just remember to not do anything I wouldn’t” Eda released her hold on Luz and winked.

“Thanks Eda” Luz sincerely smiled up at Eda with a grateful feeling brewing within her. Luz wouldn’t have been in the Boiling Isles if it wasn’t for Eda and Luz was appreciative of how she managed to find a home within an eccentric family to match her in this other realm. 

“Wait Luz, don’t you need a plan?” Gus interrupted the moment. “Because it’s not exactly like Amity necessarily wants you to jump into danger with her.”

Luz scratched her head in contemplation before smirking. “I think I’ve got just the plan.”

“Luz winging it isn’t exactly a plan you know” Willow interjected, holding a finger up.

Luz opened her mouth to object until Eda saved her. “Hey it’s my go-to plan and I can verify that it’s always full proof” Eda puffed out her chest in pride. Willow looked to Gus for assistance, but he just shrugged. She sighed dejectedly.

“Don’t worry Luz we trust you!” Gus grabbed Willow by the shoulder in solidarity. “Just make sure to come back in one piece.”

Luz chuckled lightheartedly and joked. “I shouldn’t be the one you’re worrying about, it should be whatever we face off against.” 

Gus’ smile grew wider and Willow just shook her head with a small smile. Eda glanced at Luz with great pride while King was distractedly waltzing on top of the table. It was a nice feeling of familiarity that bloomed within Luz at the moment. A feeling that she cherished as she laughed with the people she loved the most across all of the Boiling Isles. She knew she would feel complete once she got a certain mint-haired witch home safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments are a joy to read and have spurred me on to work hard and get this lengthy update out as soon as I could! Thank you for all your feedback and support, enjoy this chapter of having heartstrings tested!

Amity sighed as she adjusted her dark cloak around her neck, aligning the white triangle with the center of her neck. Gazing at herself in the mirror, she tied the top part of her jade colored hair as she had always done to keep it out of her face. 

She opened her sash that she held equipped at her side with the runes to insert a scroll written by Lilith. It was delivered that morning and detailed all the provisions of the mission. Even though Amity spent the entirety of her morning scouring the lettering to distract her from her worldly doubts and thoughts, she still brought it along with her as a form of comfort. 

The orb on the side of her desk pinged suddenly with a message, signaling it was time to go. Amity dutifully summoned her staff into her hand and stepped forward to her window. Sunlight filtered around her frame as she willed the latches open. Feeling a cool breeze, Amity was able to contentedly sigh, purposefully pushing away any other thoughts that were not centered on her task at hand. 

Sitting on her staff, Amity effortlessly flew out of her window and over the many deep green trees surrounding her family’s manor. She relished in the warmth the afternoon sun provided and the calm breeze that fluttered through her hair and under her cloak. Amity couldn’t help but to allow herself this one careless moment to enjoy before she would have to switch into a calculating mindset once she arrived at the start of the mission. 

She soon was able to spot a cliff with a peculiar crack through its center and approached it, knowing what to do. She felt adrenaline coarse through her veins as she clenched her eyes shut, passing through the rockface easily. Amity opened her eyes to find herself in a completely new part of the woods. The trees still had a maroon foliage, yet she caught sight of an inconspicuous path, hidden by noticeably darker shrubbery. 

Amity landed at the foot of the pathway and dismounted her staff. She checked the scroll in her sash which verified the path she stood on would lead her to a foreign temple. She scrutinized the path to find an unconceivable deep red line that trailed the path. 

She smiled, pleased that she was able to find the correct path as quickly as she did. Placing the scroll back into her sash, she regained her composure. It had been drilled into her mind that this task was not to come without any challenges so she gripped her staff cautiously as she began her way through the forest. 

The only true problem plaguing Amity at the moment was her brain incessantly reminding her of the pained hopeful gaze Luz left her with the previous day. Amity cursed the forest around her for allowing her to be alone with her thoughts. 

It’s not as though Amity disliked reflecting upon her past actions; after all, it’s what helped her become a better friend in the first place. It was just easier to not reminisce on what could have been if Amity had done something differently. Even though she had gotten what she believed she wanted, Amity wondered why she didn’t feel satisfied with the outcome. It was as if something was missing. Maybe it was the lack of persistent pleas from Luz no matter what answer Amity would give. Or maybe it was that Amity herself wanted Luz to give up more of a fight to go with her.

Amity inwardly slapped herself, knowing that no matter what she truly wanted, she  _ needed _ to go alone to ensure the safety of the person who just came back into her life. Besides, Amity didn’t even know if she was ready to be truly alone with just Luz for a prolonged period of time since Amity never could put up any sort of front around her. 

Hearing a snap, Amity whipped around to survey her surroundings. After a momentary pause, Amity saw a griffin jump from a tree branch into the sky. She shook her head in dismay at the lack of a threat and continued to follow the line, completely missing the figure levitating among the foliage behind her. 

  
  
  
  


Luz inwardly thanked Eda for teaching her how to levitate, even if it was originally used for questionable purposes. She slowly sank to the grassy ground and glared menacingly at the twig that threatened to blow her cover. 

Luz had originally woke up early to wait among the many pine trees outside the Blight manor. By luck, Emira and Edric easily found Luz and instantly interacted with her. 

Luz could tell nothing much had changed within the Blight family with the mischievous twins since they carelessly revealed to her that they had snuck a look into the plans for the mission. They informed Luz on there being a cliff with an odd crack near the center where Amity was supposed to first enter the mission space. Even though Luz implored for more information, they admitted that they didn’t read the rest in fear of stirring Amity awake.

“You know, our Mittens is always prone to being hot-headed and rigid, so we’re glad she has someone like you again to show her that life’s not all that bleak.” Emira confided in Luz with a smirk that mirrored Edric’s. Luz couldn’t stop a blush from spreading across her cheeks as she thanked them and started on her way in the direction they pointed towards. She ripped out paper to draw glyphs that would enable her to hover above the ground. To be careful, she drew an extra one in case she needed to levitate when she wasn’t prepared.

The glyphs enabled Luz to swiftly float across the grass and she found the cliff easier than expected. She waited under the base of a tree adjacent to the steep rock wall. Luz wasn’t exactly the most patient person when she was anxious about something, but her worries were assuaged when she felt a cool breeze from above her. 

Luz’s heart seemed to soar once she caught view of the sight before her. Amity was flying elegantly atop of a staff, her cloak seemingly floating behind her. Her face was free from any worries for once and Luz couldn’t help but to be stunned by how effortlessly graceful Amity appeared. 

The closer Amity got to the cliff, the more worried Luz began to grow. Luz was about to blow her cover until she saw that Amity went  _ through _ the cliff. Luz tentatively touched the rock surface to find that her hand can sink through. 

Clenching her eyes shut, Luz almost fell into the other area beyond the rocky side. Opening her eyes, Luz was greeted by a serene crimson forest that seemed to frame the floating witch in front of her. Luz watched carefully as Amity sailed towards an area nearby. Even as she dismounted her staff, Luz stood in awe at how Amity managed to even make such a simple act appear so delicate. 

Luz waited with baited breath as she observed Amity gingerly look at her scroll and inspect the area. As Amity started to walk on a faint path, Luz let out a silent breath. 

Everything was going without a hitch until Luz became too distracted on Amity instead of where she was walking. A twig alerted Amity of her presence and Amity halted in her tracks. 

Luz was sure she had never moved as fast as she did. She was able to quickly tap her extra levitating glyph from her notebook she had made previously, and hide within the security the foliage of the trees provided. Luz was half convinced that the beating of her heart would give her position away as the excruciating seconds passed. It wasn’t until she heard solid steps that she chanced a peek to find Amity continuing on the trail.

It wasn’t all that difficult to follow Amity since the grass surrounding the path served to silence her steps. Luz made sure to be more cautious about any other menacing twigs as she trailed along. 

It wasn’t long until Luz caught sight of a pond near the side of the path. Amity seemed to take note as well since she stopped in her tracks to approach the edge of the water. Luz watched with great intrigue as Amity bent near the ledge with her back to Luz. 

Luz was able to catch sight of Amity’s side profile when she stood up to hold up a flask she had presumably procured from her sash to fill with water. The flask was surrounded by an incandescent lilac before it faded back to normal. The whole scene was ethereal, with the pond shining around Amity’s lithe physique and her amber eyes were contrasted by the rose hues reflected on the pond. Luz stood with baited breath, curious as to what Amity would do with the flask.

Abruptly, there was a tremor in the ground and Amity dropped the flask to grip her staff in one swift motion. Luz held onto a nearby tree for support as she witnessed a creature form from the water. 

The water took the form of a figure reflecting that of a huge abomination. There was a peculiar blue light emitting from its chest, which served to add to Luz’s confusion. Glancing at Amity, Luz was surprised to see a confident expression as if she knew this was going to occur. 

Amity didn’t hesitate to jump into action. She easily dove from a concentrated water ball thrown her way. Making an upward motion with her staff, Amity slashed at the advancing creature. The slash didn’t affect the water creation, forcing Amity to block yet another attack. 

Luz watched in apprehension as water sprouted towards Amity. She felt the tree bark prick into her hand, yet couldn’t help but to stay motionless at the spectacle in front of her. Her trance was broken once she heard a grunt. Her eyes flitted towards the edge of the pond. 

Amity’s staff had made contact with a boulder that was lobbed at her. It immediately shattered around her. Simultaneously, a beam of water took her by surprise. The ground shot up from under her. Amity rolled to her feat as another rock was hurled towards her. She quickly spun her staff, creating a shield from the onslaught of rocks. They deflected off and towards the water creature.

The blue core of the creature dimmed for a moment after it was targeted by the rocks. Even though it relight bright, Amity’s eyes shone with recognition. 

She began to make intentional attacks zoned in on the region of the light. Her magenta magic blended with the hues of the horizon. Luz, slack-jawed, watched with wonder. Amity eluded another water shot and lunged upwards. She hastily seized the blue core of the creature, narrowly avoiding the extremities of the creature that grasped at her. 

Amity tugged at the core with difficulty as the creature desperately reached for her. Abruptly, she was able to tug the core outside of the creature. The creature momentarily froze before collapsing into water droplets.

Luz could see how startled Amity was by how fast it all happened, and she knew that it would be impossible for Amity to react in time. Without thinking, Luz skidded from behind her refuge and dove to catch the falling figure. 

“Oof!” Amity landed with a solid thud into Luz’s arms. Her staff clattered onto the ground beside them with the blue core. Amity rubbed at her head, groaning, before glancing up to find brown eyes nervously waiting. 

“Luz!?” Amity’s eyes widened and beheld an aghast expression, while Luz nervously mustered a smile.

“Oh hey Amity! What a coincidence that we’re both taking a walk at the exact same place at the exact same time.” Amber eyes narrowed, adding to Luz’s apprehension.

“Luz did you follow me?” The guilty expression on Luz’s face was enough for Amity to understand. “Of course you did.” Amity rubbed at the bridge of her nose, muffling a sigh of exasperation. 

Amity seemed to be too preoccupied with her own discontent that she seemingly forgot that she was still in Luz’s arms. Luz, on the other hand, took great notice of their proximity. She noted how naturally Amity seemed to fit into her arms. Luz admired Amity’s adorably irked expression: the way her eyebrows were knit together combined with an inconspicuous pout. Each discovery was intoxicating, leaving Luz so awestruck it was as if she forgot how to breath. 

“Well this is just great!” Amity involuntarily threw her head onto Luz’s chest in her fury. Luz stiffened at the contact and realization quickly dawned on Amity as a blush pervaded across her features. “Wait why are you-“ Amity tapered off, clearly flustered with her predicament. “Put me down!” 

Luz acquiesced with the order, safely lowering Amity onto her feet. Amity turned away to pick up her belongings, giving Luz time to cool off from her brain short circuiting. Luz watched as Amity placed the core into her sash and grabbed her staff.

“Anyways” Amity straightened to face Luz. “You can’t stay here, it was foolish of you to even think about coming.” Luz knew Amity would stay firm on her position, yet Luz felt the hint of a grin as she had a revelation. 

“Well I guess I’ll walk back in the dark then, with completely unknown threats lurking in the shadows.” Luz started to walk, as if she was actually going to retrace her steps, until Amity called out.

“Ugh. Luz! Come back!” Luz turned around to face a conflicted Amity. “Can’t you just… Teleport back?” 

“Considering we are in a whole new area of the Boiling Isles and I only know how to make a proximity portal - that’s not very probable” Luz answered to Amity’s dismay. Luz watched gleefully as Amity struggled to come up with another suggestion. 

Amity groaned, smacking her hand to her face. “You are so lucky that I don’t open a portal up right now.”

“And why can’t you?” Luz was curious, yet couldn’t help but feel her heart skip from the reaction her teasing comment caused. 

Amity’s nose scrunched up and she crossed her arms, avoiding any smug eye contact Luz sent her way. “Portal casts require a lot of energy and I can’t risk using my energy up now when we can come across another threat soon. So stop looking at me with that stupid grin of yours! I’m not letting you come along because I want you to.”

Luz chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck innocently. “I mean I never said any of that.” 

“Just follow me, it’s getting dark already.” The sun had already faded with fragments of vermillion protruding over the horizon. Amity glanced to be momentarily stunned by the angle the sunlight hit Luz’s face, accentuating her eyes. Amity admired how Luz’s eyes seemed to melt into golden rays that rivaled that of the sun. Amity hesitated to break her gaze from this eclipse, yet snapped away as soon as Luz’s eyes flashed to hers. 

Amity cleared her throat as she started to walk in order to distract herself from the oddly loud thumping that rang through her ears. Luz followed, quickly going to her side, completely unaware of the daze she inadvertently placed upon Amity. 

“So what was the deal with that water creature back there?” Amity was relieved to talk about worldly matters rather than to be left alone with her own tantalizing thoughts.

“Even though I have most of the runestones needed to extract the elixir, I am missing three that come from different creatures. The one that I just fought gave me the sapphire runestone which is one of those runes.” Luz’s eyes seemed to sparkle in interest causing Amity to stifle a chuckle. Amity was glad to see that some things never change, especially the endearing glint that would appear in Luz’s eyes when talking about witchcraft.

“Wow that sounds awesome! By the way, that fight was so cool! You were all like - whoosh- and the monster was like - blah!” Amity couldn’t contain her giggle at the absolutely ridiculous sound effects Luz made to describe her brawl. Luz paused to endearingly gaze at Amity, feeling a familiar warmth bloom in her chest from the sound of her giggle. 

“As flattering as that is, it really wasn’t anything special” Amity shrugged, coming to a slow stop. “We should take shelter near the bottom of that cliff, past the underbrush.” Amity pointed to a secluded area that was blocked off by trees, perfect to avoid any wandering creatures the night would bring.

“Sounds like a plan!” Luz followed Amity past the shrubbery where a small opening between the trees and the bottom of the cliff was presented. 

Amity placed her staff against the cliffside before turning to Luz. “You wouldn’t have happened to bring any supplies for yourself did you?”

Luz nervously smiled and pulled out her notebook and pen. “Other than these… No.” 

“Then I guess we’ll just have to make due” Amity sighed, removing her sash from around her neck and placing it on the ground beside her. She bent down and removed a bedroll from it. Using magic to unfold it, Amity stood facing her back to Luz and removed her cloak, laying it out at her feet. 

“Here you take the sleeping bag, I have my cloak here.” Amity sat down on her cloak, facing Luz for the first time without the cover of her cloak. Luz was suddenly thankful for the cover of the night that covered her blush.

Not only did Amity sport a black tank top that displayed her lean figure, Luz also noticed that Amity had undone her hair tie; casing Luz’s heart to do flips at the sight before her. Luz finally made eye contact with unrelenting amber eyes that rivaled the shine of the stars above them. Her heart fluttered as alluring amber looked her up and down. “If you’re wondering if we’ll be safe I do have a protection spell I casted on the surrounding area that will last us the night.” 

Luz shook herself out of her stupor. “N-No it’s not that, it’s just that I can’t simply take  _ your _ sleeping bag.” Luz sputtered out, attempting to regain any composure she had left. 

Amity raised a brow at the statement. “Luz, I’m offering it to you. You’re not stealing anything.”

Luz became more flustered by the matter-of-fact statement. “Yeah, but it's  _ my _ fault for not bringing any supplies and you shouldn’t suffer on the hard ground for it.” Amity sighed, knowing that it was a futile battle. 

“Would it make you feel better if we both slept in it then?” Luz bristled at the offer and opened her mouth to retaliate until Amity caught on to what she was going to suggest. “And no, Luz, you are not sleeping on the ground, that is not up for debate.” 

Luz stood frozen, weighing her options, before sighing in resignation. She dragged her feet to the sleeping bag and took off her shoes. She placed them near Amity’s before gradually going into the sleeping bag. When Luz was settled in, she faltered upon seeing that Amity hadn’t moved from her upright position. 

“Aren’t you gonna come in?” Luz bit her lip, avoiding eye contact but still holding open the sleeping bag for her. 

“Oh sorry, I just got distracted” Amity bowed her head as she joined Luz in the sleeping bag. As they brushed hands, Luz quickly moved her hand, as if burned, missing the blush that rose to Amity’s ears. 

For a moment, everything stilled as Amity lay there. Luz lay with a fixed gaze on Amity, analyzing the way the dim glow of the stars made her eyes more prominent. It was like cooled embers, waiting to be relit again. 

“So how were you able to follow me?” Amity fiddled with her hair. Luz perked up at the question.

“Well I used these glyphs that can make me levitate. Eda sent me a video and I just practiced it until I learnt how to control the levitation.” 

“Practiced it? You used magic in the human realm?” Amity’s brow creased. Luz hummed and nodded.

“Yeah! I mean I may have wrecked my room on around five separate occasions, but magic is possible in the human realm.” Amity’s gaze tilted downwards and wrapped her arms around herself.

“Eda sent you videos?” Luz furrowed her brows at Amity’s demeanor and the question before realizing the underlying bite to it.

“Amity, hey” Luz softly whispered, unconsciously bringing her hand to cup Amity’s cheek to face her. Vulnerable amber pools widened at the contact. “I know I have a lot to make up for, but I’m here right now and I can assure you that you don’t have to worry about me leaving anytime soon.” Amity’s nose crinkled with clashing emotions written across her expression. 

After a beat she leant into Luz’s hand. Amity sighed wistfully. “I’ve missed you” Luz froze and stared at Amity with wide eyes.

Luz impulsively threw caution to the wind at the admission and gave into what her heart wanted. She enveloped Amity into a tight hug and squeezed her eyes shut. “I’ve missed you too. More than you know actually” Luz chuckled airily into Amity’s hair. It took a moment for Amity to reciprocate the hug, but she did so desperately. She held Luz as if it were an apparition that might disappear if she let go.

They held each other in silence, unspoken words floating in the atmosphere around them. Nestled into Luz’s chest, Amity breathed a contented sigh. Even though it was just one moment, Amity cherished it as it was one of the only times she didn’t stop to repress her desires. She knew what her heart wanted, so what was the harm in allowing herself this one moment in time?

Luz’s breath hitched upon feeling Amity’s own breath against her neck. The close proximity heightened her senses and she felt as if her entire body was burning with an unknown passion. She attempted to swallow her anxiety, but to no avail. Luz could only resort to preventing her own shallow breathing from becoming rapid as she felt Amity shift. 

Amity pulled herself gradually away from Luz, forcing her heart to calm its beat. Luz reluctantly allowed for Amity to break the embrace and her eyes traced Amity’s movements, unable to move from the stupor imposed on her. 

Amity turned away from Luz on her side and gripped the part of the bag covering them from the outside air. Facing away from Luz, Amity still found it difficult to control the fire she felt burning within her chest. 

Luz lay there in a daze, replaying the moment that was all too short in her head. She was unable to come up with any witty comment so she moved to lay on her back.

“Goodnight Luz” Amity glanced over her shoulder after a few beats passed between them. 

Luz met her gaze and tenderly smiled. “Cya tomorrow” Luz shakily exhaled into the night as she closed her eyes. Amity turned away from Luz again, rubbing her eyes at the irony of the statement. Even if she did get sleep Amity knew she would never be able to get Luz off her mind, especially after her heart palpitations proved to never falter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while to finish because I've been taking courses, but they just ended and wow does it feel good to get this out there. I've been trying to reply to comments as of late since I have more time without any online classes to rush to, and the comments are always a pleasure to read ^_^ As always, I hope you all like this chapter and I'm excited to see the reception with the way this chapter ends off...

Warmth was the first sensation Amity registered as her conscience began to function again. She nuzzled her head into the soft object in front of her, relishing in the warmth it provided her. It wasn’t until she felt a small rise come from the aforementioned object when she stiffened in her actions.

Slowly opening an eye, Amity was greeted by the few rays of sunlight peeking past the horizon which served to accentuate the person before her. The person whose arms were securely wrapped around her with their legs entangled with hers. Amity felt warmth rush to her face as she realized that her own arms were also wrapped around Luz. 

Like two puzzle pieces that fit together, Amity was tucked under Luz’s chin and pressed up against her chest. Amity experimentally pressed her ear to Luz’s chest and purposefully listened to the steady beat of her heart. Although Amity would never admit it, Luz’s presence comforted her. This morning was the first morning in a while where Amity didn’t rush to get up.

She hesitated for one more moment before relaxing into the embrace. She gingerly sighed, content with the one person in all of the Boiling Isles who made her feel like she had no obligations. The longer Amity lay there, the more fixtated she became on her own senses. Her own soft breaths matched Luz’s which soothed her mind. Even though Luz was a morning person, Amity remembered that Luz couldn’t wake up before noon on weekends for the life of her. 

Unconsciously, Amity moved her hand from its previous position on the back of Luz’s shoulder to her head. She gradually ran her hand through Luz’s short locks, marveling at how it maintained its softness. Amity began to lose herself as her thoughts started to race. This small moment was reminiscent of a mishap that occurred during their time at Hexside.

It happened the day before a visual exam where Luz was exhausted from practicing her magic for days on end in preparation for that test. Amity always admired how dedicated Luz was to becoming a witch, yet was surprised to find that Luz wasn’t always full of energy. Amity had stumbled upon Luz when she went to her concealed area in the library to relax. 

She found Luz passed out over her desk along with multiple pages of notes scattered around her. After her initial shock passed, Amity gathered Luz’s notes and slid them into a nearby sack for Luz’s convenience when she would eventually wake up. Amity recalled finding her revealing gaze wandering one too many times to Luz’s sleeping figure while she attempted to re-read some of Azura.

In her exasperation with how she couldn’t focus on the book, Amity gave up and stood to leave. She thought of how she paused to tenderly place her cloak on Luz’s hunched shoulders. Amity had combed her fingers through Luz’s hair as if by impulse before quickly retreating once she comprehended how absurd her behavior was.

Amity shook her head at the memory. She blamed the first time she ran her hand through Luz’s hand as a wish to comfort her, yet this time felt more purposeful. The more Amity continued to run her hand through Luz’s soft hair, the more she realized how absolutely helpless Luz rendered her. 

Amity stiffened at the revelation. She quickly revoked her hand as she noted Luz beginning to stir. On pure instinct, she seemed to clutch Luz, burying her head back into her chest and squeezing her eyes shut as if she was a child that had been caught staying past their bedtime.

Amity felt Luz loosen her hold, presumably because she was stretching, and waited with anticipation as she heard a yawn. 

Amity started to feel strange twinges of disappointment bloom in her chest as Luz lay there without holding her as tight as she had before. Amity was ready to show Luz she was awake, not only knowing it was a mistake that they ended up entangled with each other, but also knowing that Luz didn’t have as many conflicting feelings as Amity had at the moment. Yet, as always, Luz  _ had _ to throw Amity a curveball. 

Everything froze in as she felt Luz stroke her fingers through her hair. She felt incapacitated with each calming soft gesture Luz gradually carried out. Amity couldn’t help but melt into the touch. Luz moved her head ever so slightly and Amity felt soft lips graze her forehead.

Amity couldn’t help but to release a small gasp and jerked back to stare at Luz with wide eyes. Luz appeared equally as shocked, either from the fact that she actually outwardly displayed her affection or at the fact that Amity was awake.

“Oh-uh, morning Amity?” Luz inwardly cringed at how it came out like a question. She felt an overwhelming need to disappear right then and there especially when Amity didn’t react whatsoever and maintained the same aghast expression. 

“What” Amity gulped, breathless. “Was that?”

“Ah - you know - we humans do it all the time, completely normal, completely platonic” Luz rushed through her words, hoping it would satisfy Amity so that they could evade the palpable tension she’s been actively avoiding.

“Oh, I understand” Luz couldn’t help her heart from being caught as she glazed a slight disappointment in Amity's eyes, before she convinced herself she must be imagining things.

It took another minute before Luz noticed a furious blush cross Amity’s entire face. She curiously gazed at Amity before realizing with surprising clarity that they hadn’t moved from their intimate position. With a jolt, Luz moved away so that Amity could swiftly get out.

“We should get moving” Amity cleared her throat as she put on her shoes and picked up her belongings. As she tied her hair up, her hands lingered for a moment too long; remembering the calming sensation before quickly dropping her hands to her sides. Amity turned around to see Luz stumble to put on her shoes. 

“Can’t wait to face off against whatever monster we come across!” Amity blinked at the blinding smile before sighing.

“You mean any monster that  _ I _ come across. This is my solo mission, meaning that I am more than qualified to face off any threat we encounter.” Luz pursed her lips and crossed her arms in petulance.

“Still doesn’t mean that you  _ have _ to do it alone.” Amity sternly gazed at Luz, who was attempting to use her -  _ totally not effective _ \- puppy eyes on Amity. 

Amity gulped at the unwavering pleading gaze Luz held. “I’ll think on it” Luz clasped her hands together in a pout that somehow made Amity’s resolve crumble even more with the simple adorable gesture. “Fine, but only if you stop making that stupid face.” 

“You’ve got it!” Luz beamed with a thumbs up.

“You better not get in my way though!” Amity attempted to appear stern with her arms crossed, but to her chagrin Luz’s smile widened.

“When do I ever?” Amity groaned at the evasion of an answer, yet couldn’t help but to smile at Luz‘s excitement. 

With a flick of her wrist, the objects surrounding them in their makeshift camp made their way into Amity’s sash. Once they were safely secured, Amity fixed the bag across her shoulder and threw on her cloak.

“So they give out mysterious capes - _ that completely do not just scream cult _ \- to each new recruit of the infamous Emperor?” Amity elbowed Luz who was inspecting her uniform.

“Of course not! They only give it to those who prove their worthiness” Amity huffed.

“Oh right” Luz dragged out her words with a smug grin. “Because I totally don’t remember easily escaping the Emperor’s imperial guards when I had no idea on how to use magic.”

“This is going to be an insufferable walk isn’t it?” Amity muttered as she found her way back to the trail. Luz appeared out from the bushes with an infuriating smile that seemed perpetual.

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it” Luz teased, leaning in too close for Amity’s comfort.

Amity scoffed, pushing a low hanging branch from her face. “Oh trust me, I’m not pretending.” She released the branch behind her, and smirked when it hit her intended target. 

“Ow” Luz rubbed at her forehead. “Did the Coven also make you take a class on how to be a villain?”

“Don’t be dramatic, of course I never took a class of that sort.” Amity enigmatically smiled, facing Luz. “After all; I  _ am _ the only witch who is qualified to teach it.”

Luz stepped back and raised her eyebrows, incredulously staring at Amity. Amity held her smile in amusement at Luz’s astonished reaction before she started to quiver with laughter.

Luz hesitantly smiled back before shaking her head with a sigh. “Glad the Coven didn’t brainwash your sense of humor.” 

Amity playfully nudged Luz. “You know the Coven isn’t as mindless as you make it out to be.”

Luz snorted at that. “I don’t know Amity, the Coven’s members do act pretty mindless.” Luz’s eyes widened at the realization of what she blurted out. “Not that I mean you specifically are mindless or anything, you aren’t mindless at all! In fact, I think you’re the complete opposite of mindless!” A furious blush spread across Luz’s cheeks as she stumbled over her words. “Yes, that’s what I mean. You’re mindful?” Luz looked helplessly to Amity for her approval. 

Amity curiously gazed back, smirking at Luz’s attempts to recover herself. “You’re pretty eccentric yourself Luz.”

“Thank you?” Amity’s reassuring giggle distracted Luz from her temporary inner struggle. Luz couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away from Amity’s crinkled eyes and endearing smile no matter how mortified she was. The moment was short-lived; as Amity’s giggles died down, Luz found herself staring into hypnotizing amber eyes and quickly glanced at their feet. She fixed her gaze on walking in tandem with Amity, ignoring the heat she felt on her face.

Amity quizzically inspected Luz’s odd behavior before chalking it up to the human’s usual eccentric antics. They continued their trek in silence. Amity remained observant, while Luz twiddled with her hands and kicked away any pebbles in their path.

Maroon colored trees began to become mixed with dead trees scattered across the plain. Surveying their surroundings, Amity slowed her gait. The trail seemed to fade away as it approached an earthly barren hill.

Halting in her tracks, Amity abruptly shoved Luz behind her onto the ground.

Rubbing her arms, Luz gazed up in time to catch sight of a ball of fire that flew past Amity. Following the direction it flew in, Luz was surprised by the sight of an orange-colored conflagration. It had swallowed the tree it landed in, but oddly enough it didn’t affect any of the surrounding shrubbery.

“I’m guessing this is the second monster?” Luz asked Amity who was already drawing a circle targeted on the conflagration which began to take on a similar shape as the previous water monster they faced.

“It’s the ruby runestone” Amity nodded towards the top of the inferno where a deep red rune rested like an eye on a cyclops. 

From Amity’s circle a burst of wind picked up, but it served to only slow down the monster in its actions. Luz scrambled to her feet as a fireball was sent towards them.

Amity was able to vanquish the flame before it reached them, yet was met with an onslaught of fireballs being chucked at them. Amity was barely able to conjure up a void to transport the simultaneous attacks, resulting in a flame grazing the side of her shoulder. 

She ignored the tingling sensation of the injury in favor of devoting her concentration onto the threat at hand. 

“Stay back” Amity warned a concerned Luz as she stepped forward with her staff. Amity began to summon explosions in attempts to disorient the monster, yet it only managed to work to a small extent.

“Amity, wait!” Amity didn’t bother to divert her attention at a crucial moment where it was most needed. She decided to use her staff and combine the item with her conjuring abilities to take on the oncoming assault of fire. 

“Luz” Amity grunted as her staff came into contact with a fireball. “Stay behind me, you’ll only get hurt!” 

“What?” Affronted, Luz narrowed her eyes on the fast moving figure. She took out her notebook and furiously traced her hieroglyphs across the pages.

Amity was fighting on the defensive, yet again unable to use her familiar fire magic against another elemental monster. She tried strategizing an effective plan that would get her close enough to the monster so that she could grip the rune, yet each hit she received seemed to set her plans for advancement astray. She darted to the side and blocked yet another fireball when she caught sight of Luz. 

Luz, on her levitating hieroglyphs, was propelled towards the conflagration through the center. Luz intentionally drowned out any shouts to stop as she passed Amity and quickly tapped another hieroglyph, chucking it to the ground in front of the conflagration. Upon reaching the hieroglyph, an ice pillar sent her barreling upwards. A fireball was sent reeling to her, yet Luz smirked as it approached. Upon hitting Luz, the fireball disintegrated.

Luz knowingly smirked as she landed on top of the ruby and quickly pulled the runestone from the illusion. All at once the illusion poofed away, leaving Luz midair with a rune in her hand and no way to safely reach the ground.

Luz was glad to be swiftly caught without hesitation by Amity on her staff. She was ready to thank her, yet wavered when she looked up to see Amity with her jaw clenched and lips pressed together. The moment they landed, Luz quietly jumped off and Amity turned away from Luz to face the hill. 

A temple in ruins had appeared on the hill and the path continued into the temple past its stone entry. Luz admired the ancient architecture until she realized Amity had disregarded her and began trudging along the path alone. 

“Amity - wait!” Luz strode to attempt to catch up with her. Amity swung around to face Luz behind her with a set jaw and stabbed a finger into her chest.

“What were you even thinking? You could have been seriously hurt!” Luz brushed away the offending finger with a scoff.

“But I wasn’t! Like I was trying to tell you, Amity, the whole thing was an illusion” Luz made an odd gesture with open arms as if to prove a point to which Amity lowered her eyebrows.

“Yeah well, what if it wasn’t and you just miscalculated? You can’t just rush into battle like that Luz!” Luz began to feel her own fists balling and decided it was time to fight fire with fire.

“And who didn’t listen to my correct analysis of the monster? You never even gave me a chance to prove myself like you said I would - to show you all the skills I’ve gained over the years.” 

Amity began to feel her head throb, muddling her thoughts. “This isn’t some show-and-tell Luz! This is reality, not just some - some children’s game!” 

Luz gasped and stared at Amity with wide eyes. Amity inwardly retraced her steps and knew she messed up by Luz’s reaction. A deafening silence blanketed the two of them, consolidating this moment in time. Amity lowered her gaze, not quite willing to admit her wrong. It was Luz who finally spoke up in a small voice. “You still see me as some inexperienced child?” 

Amity pinched her nose and inhaled gradually. Attempting to calm herself as to not exacerbate the situation, Amity spoke appeasingly. “Luz, you know that’s not what I meant.” 

Amity earnestly leveled her eye contact with Luz, who refused to meet her eyes. Gripping her arms, Luz’s eyes narrowed after processing Amity’s vague regretful statement.

“Sure it wasn’t” Luz exasperatedly sighed and turned to stride towards the temple. Amity reached a hand out to Luz, but stopped herself from reaching for her. She stood with her hand outstretched, contemplating her actions. Licking her lips, Amity let her arm fall to her side.

With a bowed head, Amity ambled behind Luz to the temple in silence. With each step Amity felt remorse pool at the corner of her eyes. One last time Amity chanced a glance at Luz, who was pointedly averting her gaze from Amity, before darting her own eyes away. 

Amity knew Luz would forgive her as usual and recognize the whole incident as a heat of the moment occurrence, yet for some reason this knowledge did nothing to assuage Amity’s pounding heart with each passing moment stripped of Luz’s endearing personality.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With my internet back up, I am so happy to get this chapter uploaded before the new episode. Hope you all are staying safe and please enjoy this chapter ^_^

The temple was poorly lit, save for intervals where light streamed in through slots. The interior matched its exterior with tall walls made of stone and sparse decorations. A few engravings could be deciphered across the walls, but darkness enshrouded the rest. Luz continued to walk in front of Amity, albeit at a slower pace due to the foreign scenery.

Amity heard the scratch of a pencil and curiously gazed forwards at Luz. The hall was suddenly engulfed in a blinding light before it adjusted to the surroundings. Amity caught sight of Luz’s light orb and let out a small smile despite herself. It brightly lit the hall so that Amity could clearly see the various engravings on the wall. Luz seemed just as curious, and even began to trace one that resembled a skull.

Amity cleared her throat awkwardly. “We should be careful, I remember reading something about an entrance-“ a loud click spurred Amity into action. Swiftly, Amity lunged forward and pushed Luz to the ground away from where she was originally standing. “Trap” Amity finished glancing behind her to the floor panel that had given out.

She looked back up to meet Luz’s temporarily shocked expression. Amity blinked twice before jumping off of Luz. She nervously scratched the back of her neck and extended a hand out to her. Luz gazed at the hand, contemplative, before lightly slapping it away and furrowing her eyebrows. 

“You’re welcome?” Amity sighed under her breath, following in Luz’s footsteps.

Even with the orb of light, the corridor remained imposing. The clicking of their boots was the only sound echoing throughout the temple, ringing against the hollow stone. 

Amity began rubbing at her arms, deciding to focus on the ground in lieu of her sunken heart. She consciously made an effort to not step on the cracks in between each stone panel, distracting her mind from lingering on the dilemma at hand. 

After a few more beats of silence, a huff gained Amity’s attention. She glanced to see Luz hitting her head. “Stupid Luz” another groan came. “Argh I can’t take it anymore!” Luz stopped to abruptly to bang her head against the stone wall. Amity curiously watched the outbreak with mild concern.

“This hall is already scary as it is, and don’t get me started on the added silence” Luz shivered with hunched shoulders. “It all just gives me the creeps.”

“So” Amity chanced, trying to keep her hope at bay. “We’re back on speaking terms now?” Luz seemed to deliberate over this for a moment before conceding.

“I suppose so, but what you said back there” Luz gestured with her thumb. “It hurt.”

“I only said it because you acted out of line” Amity saw Luz bristle and immediately hated how her own words tasted. She put a palm to her forehead and inhaled. “That didn’t come out right” she dropped her hand in favor of gripping onto her elbow. “Let me rephrase that, please.”

Amity stared earnestly at Luz, who stared back with wide eyes before nodding for Amity to continue. Rubbing at her arm, she sighed. “Luz you’re just as good a witch as I am. If anything, I’m the inexperienced child. I can’t even ration out my emotions like you do.” She gestured towards Luz. “I was just” Amity paused, trying to put a word to the emotions Luz inflicted upon her. “Just scared I guess.”

“Scared of what, exactly?” Luz innocently pried. Amity hesitated, before realizing that this was  _ Luz _ . Any secret would become known one way or another, so better to just admit it on purpose than embarrass herself some other time.

“Just scared of losing you again.” Luz’s raised eyebrows mirrored her own inner shock at her blatant revelation. 

Luz’s expression softened as she lightly elbowed Amity. “Hey” Amity looked and felt herself immediately comforted by how tenderly Luz stared at her. “I’m still here and I can assure you I’m not going anywhere.” Luz smiled that absolutely dumb smile that made Amity’s heart skip a beat too many.

“Good” Amity cleared her throat, yet it did nothing to erase the blush from her cheeks. “A-Anyways, let’s get going” Amity started to walk and her heart felt lighter when Luz walked beside her. “There should be a door somewhere…”

“Oh” Luz pointed to a spruce colored door where the hallway suddenly stopped. “You mean the door right there?” 

Amity’s eyes widened before she huffed at Luz’s smug expression. “Yes, that would be the door.” Amity sauntered towards the door, while Luz giddily sprinted in front of her. 

“Allow me.” With all the bravado she could muster, Luz swung open the door for Amity to walk through. “After you, m’lady.”

Against her will, Amity felt warmth rush to her face for yet another time. “Thank you.” She tersely responded, quickly walking through the door to escape Luz from seeing her flushed face.

The room they entered was ill lit with torches. It was spacious with a large pit in the center, similar to the one they fought in when they first met at the Covention. Inside the pit, a large tree stood with empty engravings in the shape of runestones. 

Luz glanced over to Amity who was already lowering herself into the pit area. “Is this where we’ll find the elixir?”

“Yes it is, we just have to put the runestones into place.” Amity held out a hand to help Luz into the pit, but was met with air as Luz had already jumped down in her excitement. Amity smiled at her familiar antics and followed Luz who was practically skipping to the imposing tree. 

“So we place the runes in here and get the elixir just like that?”

Amity chuckled as she opened her sash and started to pull out the runes. “It’s not as easy as that.” She frowned, surveying the room. “Although it is odd, no monsters are here to get the last runestone needed.”

Luz took a handful of runes from Amity’s hands before enthusiastically placing them into the tree. “Maybe we just need to go on a sort of scavenger hunt for it then!”

“Hunt?” Amity raised an eyebrow, glancing around the tree to send a curious look at Luz.

“Oh, not an  _ actual _ hunt. It’s more of a fun activity where people find stuff.” Amity let out a soft hum of understanding while finishing with putting the runes into the tree. Luz always casually brought up human activities in conversations, it made Amity curious for what the human realm actually held.

“Maybe you can show me one day?” Amity asked Luz, whose eyes immediately lit up by the suggestion.

“Definitely.” Amity’s own smile mirrored that of Luz’s own excited grin and crinkled eyes. 

They then backed away to inspect the tree. The bark was colored by the light the runes reflected off, yet there was an empty circular crevice near the center of it.

“I guess all that’s left to do now is to find the last rune!” Luz raised her fist up and dashingly smiled ambitiously. 

Amity brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Luz?” The aforementioned girl turned her attention to Amity who grew nervous by the attentive stare. “After all this, I was wondering if you’d like to-“ all of a sudden the torches surrounding the area were extinguished and they were engulfed in darkness. Amity yelped and grasped Luz’s arm for support. Luz was able to quickly draw a light hieroglyph using muscle memory. It illuminated the surrounding region, but they saw nothing. 

Amity slid her hand down to clutch Luz’s own hand. Luz glanced over to hear Amity’s shallow rapid breaths. Amity felt a comforting squeeze and was brought back from her internal panic to face a small smile. Amity let out a small breath and squeezed Luz’s hand back.

“We can face whatever this is together, right?” Luz’s lopsided grin was altogether too inviting for Amity to not adore. She nodded and turned to investigate the area.

Amity and Luz started to walk away from the tree when a blinding light shone in front of them. Opening their eyes they were met with a lavender oracle being that possessed a violet amethyst gem at the end of its tail.

“I’m guessing that’s what we have to fight for the rune, isn’t it?” Amity had already summoned her staff and nodded. Luz gulped before taking out her notebook and pencil. 

“Can you distract it while I write down some spells?” Luz glanced to Amity.

Summoning fire, Amity smirked as the violet flame appeared. “Oh I can do more than just distract it.”

Luz was comforted by the confidence and began to furiously scribble on the blank pages of her notebook. Amity chucked the fireball at the ghost-like figure and grinned when it caught on fire. Even though the fire evaporated, Amity surrounded the oracle with fire magic; recognizing that fire would be an effective method of containment. 

The oracle was repulsed by the fire and Luz saw the momentary distraction as an opportunity. She sprinted towards the circle of fire and threw one of her pages down. With a tap of her foot, an ice pillar catapulted her above the oracle. As she was in the air, Luz held a page obscuring her view of the oracle and focused as her touch brung the glyph to life. Amity watched in awe as Luz created an illusion that bound the oracle to the ground. Amity allowed for her fire to dissipate as Luz landed on her feet with a grunt.

With the oracle bound, Luz turned to see Amity approaching her with a proud smile. “That was pretty epic, wasn’t it?” Luz’s eyes seemed to sparkle as she jumped as a little celebration for her victory. 

Amity laughed. “I’ll admit, that was pretty epic; for a human of course.” Amity snickered as Luz playfully nudged her. 

Luz winked before turning to face the oracle. Amity was glad that Luz started to approach the runestone so that she could hide the rush of warmth she felt bloom across her cheeks.

As Luz got closer to the oracle, Amity felt a chill run down her spine. She realized the oracle made no struggle to escape. Amity squinted her eyes at the apparition that was oddly calm, attempting to keep an eye out for Luz as she made a move to reach for the runestone. 

The moment Luz’s hands made contact with the rune, a deafening ringing sound emitted from the oracle. Luz’s illusion suddenly broke, freeing the oracle. Luz stumbled back, but it was too late. Luz was suddenly met with a wall of air that sent her flying back. Amity felt herself pale as she watched Luz hit the ground hard. She didn’t have time to ponder Luz’s injury, for the oracle was already aiming for her.

Amity clenched her shaking fist around her staff. Eyes, wide with anger, were skillfully trained on the oracle that advanced towards her. Amity’s eyes seemed to glow as she jumped into action. She swung upwards with her staff and flew through the oracle with astounding speed, catching it off guard. As she surged downwards with unbridled rage directed on the oracle, she twirled her staff so that fire spewed from it. Landing on her feet, Amity glowered back at the oracle that was now quickly being consumed by flames. 

She strode to the runestone, that remained unaffected by the flames and wasted no time in displacing it. Gripping the amethyst rune, a dark magenta aura surrounded it before Amity jerked it out of place, with surprising strength. The oracle quickly dissipated into thin air as Amity clenched the rune into the palm of her hand.

Gazing up from her hand to see Luz’s motionless body, the deafening sound of silence rang through Amity’s ears. It quickly became all too difficult for Amity to swallow, feeling a knot form in her throat. She stumbled towards Luz and fell to her knees before her, dropping the rune.

Amity swiftly found Luz’s hand and grasped it. Clasping the hand in between hers, Amity gazed desperately at Luz’s blank face with tear filled amber eyes. 

“Luz?”


End file.
